


Those thought

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: what‘s in their mind when somethings happened





	Those thought

**Author's Note:**

> Ok，just try to write this work in English, probably a dozen of syntax error... but...whatever

**I**  
  The first time they met, she was ordered to find him, to arrested him and his crew. Then she made a decision and the half klingon was so angry, he stretched out his hand and stop the angry klingon.  
  “Becourse she is the captain.”He said.  
  _He must have been a fine commander when starfleet had him,that was the Federation’s loss._ She thought.

 **II**  
  After Seska’s betray, she comforted him. He told her that is something can be imagine. Then, that night she dreamed Seska return to Voyager with the Kazon. The Cardassian spy and her alliance took control the Voyager and hold her as hostage.           When she order her officers to maintain their weapons.  
  "Oh,I don’t think your faithful first officer is going to let you die." Seska mocked.  
  Then he dropped his phaser and the other officers followed.  
  _What the hell did he think he's doing! And why did he look at me that way?_ She thought.

 **III**  
  He would see that coming. She’s sitting right in front of him, not as his commanding officer, not as his captain, but as   Kathryn, just Kathryn.  
  Think! Chakotay! Say something! He order himself.  
  “But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people.” Before he has any thought, he spill out. And he told her the story that he make up for her just now, the story for her, for the woman he love only.  
  _Spirit! That’s the worst court ever!_ He thought.

 **IV**  
  When the console exploded, she was thrown out with the engineer, the helmsman ran to the engineer's side.  
  "They're dead." The nurse checkde their pulse and said.  
  He watch the helmsman crying and yelling to the nurse, ask the nurse save his beloved. He want to do the same, crying and yelling to the nurse, order the nurse to save his captain, his Kathryn, his beloved, but he can't.  
  _He's now the highest ranking officer onboard, and the enemy is out there and firing._ He thought.

 **V**  
  When he and the helmsman were beamed up to the alliance vessel, he saw the borg and the vulcan standing right in front of them.  
  "Where's the captain?"He asked the second officer.  
  And there is silent.  
  "Captain Janeway is on board the Voyager." An alliance alien break the silent.  
  Then he felt the shake of the hull, they look through the porthole, there's an explosion out side. The Krenim vessel was destroyed, so do Voyager.  
  _Captain Janeway is on board the Voyager.His captain, his beloved Kathryn still on board the Voyager._ He thought.

 **VI**  
  She lightly touched his arm，she knows what he feels. Because it bothers her very well too. The alien suddenly show up in her ready room again.  
  The alien mocks her first officer with his half-face covering ridiculous tattoo.  
  "Not big enough." She said, and she turned away walked through the ready room door，blushed.  
  _What did I just said！ It's not about the size of the tattoo!_ She thought.


End file.
